


Every Pretty Pretty Miscalculation

by flax_wench



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick Stump, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Peterick, Rimming, Short One Shot, Spanking, Top Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flax_wench/pseuds/flax_wench
Summary: Patrick has a thing for panties. Pete has a thing for Patrick IN panties.





	Every Pretty Pretty Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilaHurley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaHurley/gifts).



> This is for the loml, LilaHurley. Merry Christmas!  
> Any errors are my own. I hope you enjoy!

His breath escaped him in a swift tremble, his fingers gliding along the soft lace. They were here, they were _finally here_ , so soft and delicate in his hands. He could hardly breathe as he had opened the package, tearing through the excessive amount of tissue paper that kept him from his prize.

Holding up the delicate fabric, he studied every inch of it; soft yellow, intricate lace, French cut. He could see his hands through the lace, and he knew at that moment he’d made the right decision.

Fumbling with his clothing, his stripped as fast as he could, slipping the delicate underwear up over his knees and around his hips. He found that the material glided over his skin, the color a perfect compliment to his pale complexion. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, something he rarely did in such a small amount of clothing.

He’d always hated the way he looked; his body was too soft for his liking, stomach a little too obvious, hips a tad too wide. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he concentrated on the pretty yellow panties that hung perfectly around his hips. His swiftly hardening cock was beginning to strain against the thin fabric, the outline and his skin nearly on full display. He whined at the sight of himself, gently palming his dick.

There was something about the panties that just made him feel _sexy_ ; it was foreign to him, to feel confident and hot simply because of his own reflection. And the longer he looked at himself, the thicker his cock grew, and he couldn’t resist letting his hand wander beneath the thin fabric so he could properly grab his cock. Stroking firmly, he let out a desperate moan, and it echoed through his empty apartment. 

He was so distracted, in fact, that he didn’t hear the turning of the lock of his front door. Pete opened up the door, sneaking inside, hoping to surprise his friend. He had no ill intentions, he truly didn’t, but he just loved the way Patrick would shout whenever he snuck up on him. Tiptoeing across the living room, he snickered to himself as he approached Patrick’s room.

As he was reaching for the doorknob, his ears pricked at a distinct sound: a _moan_. And not just any moan, mind you, it was a wrecked cry, debauched, filthy, and Pete’s stomach plummeted as he realized what was happening. Had he really walked in on his best friend getting laid? This was the perfect opportunity to shock the hell out of him and whatever girl he was with, and _fuck_ , Patrick would never forgive him, but he just couldn’t resist. Slowly turning the handle, he gave himself a moment to compose himself before he burst through the door, screaming Patrick’s name.

What he found, however, was certainly not what he was expecting.

The shock of Pete’s sudden entrance had clearly scared Patrick, as he was now flat on his ass. That didn’t bother Pete, no, what he was more intrigued by was the fact that his best friend was in a pair of very revealing yellow lace panties. Pete could see his friend's very hard dick quite clearly, and he wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or whimper. A strangled noise left his throat as he took in the sight of Patrick’s flushed, aroused body on the floor before him.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Patrick raised his hands in defense, as though Pete was holding a gun to his head. Pete was speechless, unable to process anything at that point. “I... I was just... just...”

“Just wearing panties?” Pete croaked, his throat gone dry. Why was this turning him on? “Just... hanging out in women’s underwear?”

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut in shame, bringing his hands around his torso to cover himself. His cheeks burned bright red, and he couldn’t look at his friend any longer.

“Pete, please,” he said quietly, so quietly that his voice was barely audible. “Please just leave. Just... I don’t want to talk about this. Ever.” He brought his knees up to his chest and hooked his arms around them, rocking back and forth.

Pete considered Patrick’s words; sure, he could leave. He could leave right that very moment and never speak of this again. Or...

He fell to his knees in front of Patrick, forcing his arms open as he tugged him forward. “You really expect me to forget this?” Before he could answer, Pete kissed him with such force that Patrick tried to pull away.

“What are you doing?” Patrick allowed himself to be manhandled by his friend, staring up at him with wide eyes as he pushed his back to the floor.

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

Patrick had always thought himself a rather plain sorta guy, your average joe who was just kinda _there_ ; and holy shit, that had always pissed Pete right the fuck off. The fact that he couldn’t see just how gorgeous he was really irked Pete, but it only made him more appealing. And seeing Patrick beneath him in that fucking _amazing_ lace underwear made Pete want to scream.

He connected their lips again, forcing his tongue into Patrick’s mouth, exploring and tasting him. His hands ran up Patrick’s hips, squeezing at his soft middle, groaning as he felt his hard cock through the thin lace. Sitting up suddenly, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t asked if this was even okay.

“You uh...” he looked away, eyes darting nervously. “Is this,” he motioned between them, “this is okay, right?”

Patrick nodded quickly. “Yes, fuck yes,” he panted, grabbing Pete by his collar and pulling him back down into a bruising kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. He pushed his hips up, seeking friction for his straining erection, the feel of Pete’s jeans providing some relief.

“You look so fucking good,” Pete whispered as he nipped his way down Patrick’s neck. “Wanted you for so long, you have no idea.” He sucked gently on the sensitive skin between Patrick’s neck and collarbone, eliciting a moan from the younger man. The way he was rolling his hips up to seek friction against Pete’s body turned him on beyond words. His fingers traced up his torso and squeezed one of Patrick’s nipples.

“ _Fuck,_ Pete, please,” Patrick moaned, sliding his hands up the back of Pete’s shirt, his skin warm to the touch. “Please, you've gotta give me more.” His back arched as Pete licked over his nipple, placing his lips around the soft bud, sucking gently.

His hands wandered down to the soft lace around Patrick’s hips, fingers hooking inside the top of the fabric and pulling them down gently. The head of Patrick’s leaking dick was exposed, flushed and shining with pre-cum. Pete brushed his thumb over the head, gathering the slick on his finger before he pushed his hand down into the panties and grabbed Patrick’s cock, stroking him firmly. Patrick squirmed beneath his touch, moaning loudly as Pete attached his lips to his nipple again. Hands flying to Pete’s hair, he pulled tightly as his body felt like it was on fire.

“So gorgeous,” Pete whispered as he peppered Patrick’s body with kisses, making his way down to his cock. “Please tell me you’ve got more of these,” he made the stretchy fabric of the panties snap gently against Patrick’s skin.

Patrick shook his head. “Not yet,” he whimpered. Pete smirked.

“Well,” he smiled as he slowly moved the cloth down Patrick’s hips, “we're going to have to change that, aren’t we?”

Pete dragged his tongue up Patrick’s length, pressing hard and flat against the hot skin of his cock. Patrick shook with pleasure, absolutely delighted that the man he’d fantasized about for so long was finally sucking him off. He felt his dick enveloped by Pete’s warm mouth, and it took all of his strength to not cum on the spot like some sort of teenage virgin. As he involuntarily bucked up into Pete’s mouth, he heard the older man cough beneath him.

“Shit, fuck, I’m so sorry,” he rushed out, relieved that Pete didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed to like it, wrapping a firm hand around Patrick’s erection, squeezing slightly as his lips and tongue worked him like a pro. His mouth slid down to meet his fist, cheeks hollowing as he pulled back up.

“You taste so good,” he panted when he pulled off, smirking as Patrick writhed on the floor while he jerked him off. “Gonna eat you out now, baby,” he gave his dick one last squeeze. “Roll over and get your ass up in the air.”

Patrick complied with a whine, not wanting his blowjob to stop. He rolled over and pushed himself up on his knees, resting his upper body on his elbows, feeling Pete’s hands on his ass. He gave a gentle squeeze, then pulled his hand back and smacked the soft flesh with a loud pop. Patrick yelped at the sudden sharp contact.

“Spread your ass,” Pete ordered, taking off his own shirt as Patrick complied reluctantly. Pete knew he was embarrassed, knew he felt exposed like this, but he looked so _good_ , so submissive. He unzipped his pants and palmed his dick beneath his jeans. “What is it you want, Patrick?”

“Wh-what?”

“Tell me,” Pete said calmly, continuing to massage his dick, “what do you want?”

The sudden change in Pete’s tone made Patrick shiver. “I want you to eat me out,” he panted, face pressed down into the carpet. “Please, sir.”

“Good boy,” Pete smacked his ass again as he bent down. “I better hear you, Patrick. Don’t be shy, now.”

Patrick was about to answer, really, he was, but Pete’s hands were on his own, spreading him further, and a warm, wet tongue lapped slowly up from his balls to his hole. He moaned lowly, the feeling of pleasure shooting up his spine. Pete was teasing him, using his tongue and fingers to probe at Patrick’s furled muscle, trying to get him open and relaxed. 

“ _Pete,_ ” he whispered as a spit-slick finger breached him. That skilled tongue continued to lick around his opening, and he felt his muscles begin to relax. “That feels so good, Pete, please don’t stop,” he was mewling and whimpering, pushing back against Pete’s finger and tongue.

“Where’s your lube, baby?” Pete continued to slowly thrust his finger in and out, relishing the soft noises it brought out of Patrick. He didn’t want to break contact, but he knew lube was going to be needed soon. 

“Nightstand,” Patrick was panting, thrusting back onto Pete’s hand. “Don’t go just yet, please-“

Pete pulled out suddenly, making Patrick whimper. “Keep yourself spread. And don’t talk back to me, are we clear?” Patrick nodded silently, his eyes pleading as Pete got up and rummaged through his nightstand. He found the lube without difficulty, popping the cap and spreading a generous amount on his fingers, putting the small bottle in the back pocket of his jeans. “I’m going to open you up now, okay? You have to let me know if I’m hurting you.” Patrick nodded again. 

Pete picked up with one finger again, making sure the slide was easy. He had Patrick moaning for more in seconds flat, so he added a second finger, thrusting faster and searching for the correct angle. Patrick was practically fucking himself on Pete’s hand, which made it difficult to find his prostate, but Pete didn’t have the heart to stop him; he looked too fucking amazing. There was no way he was going to deny Patrick his pleasure. 

“Fuck, Pete,” he was moaning like a whore, his hips snapping back to meet the fingers in his ass, lace panties pulled tight around his thighs. Pete had to stop himself from shoving his dick inside of Patrick right then, and his control was wavering. 

Without warning, he slipped his fingers from Patrick’s ass, pulling down his jeans as he heard Patrick whine in protest. He slicked up his cock with enough lubricant to sink a ship, and lined himself up with Patrick’s entrance. 

“I probably should’ve prepped you a little more,” he panted, his dick painfully hard, “but I’m tired of waiting.” He took Patrick’s wrists in one hand and held them tightly. “You’re gonna feel me for _days_ , baby.” 

Patrick groaned loudly as Pete entered him, slowly, so agonizingly slowly, never stopping for him to adjust to his size. That sweet feeling of being completely filled had his eyes rolling back in his head, the breath punched from his lungs. And sure, they could’ve prepped him a little more, but Patrick was relishing the sweet sting that mixed so perfectly with the pleasure; he shivered when Pete was fully seated inside his ass. 

“Pete, oh my god, _Pete_ ,” Patrick was squirming, trying to thrust back against Pete. But he held his wrists too firmly, holding him in place so he couldn’t move. “Please, please fuck me, Pete, I need it, need your cock,” he was begging, pleading at this point, needed any sort of friction. 

“Shhh, patience, baby,” Pete cooed as he ran his free hand up and down Patrick’s back. He pulled out slowly, just a tiny bit, and pushed in gently. “Good things come to those who wait.” 

And how he made Patrick wait. The poor man was nearly reduced to tears, beyond frustrated that he could do nothing but lie still, his ass begging for more as his cock felt so neglected and swollen between his legs. Pete was a goddamn tease, taking his own sweet time as he fucked Patrick. He suddenly let go of Patrick’s wrists, allowing him to push himself up on his elbows. 

“Go ahead, baby,” he said softly, a rough hand pulling on Patrick’s hair. He gave a sharp, hard thrust forward, and Patrick cried out in delight. Pete pulled his hair even harder, bending forward to whisper into his ear. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” 

He didn’t need telling twice; pushing back with as much force as he could muster, Patrick fucked himself in earnest. Pete let his hair go and he fell back to the floor, pushing up on his elbows to get a better angle as his hips continued to snap back. He heard Pete growl behind him, digging his nails into Patrick’s pale ass. He gave it another smack, leaving behind a red handprint. 

“Come on, baby,” he encouraged, meeting Patrick’s thrusts with his own. He couldn’t stop himself any longer, the feeling of Patrick’s ass tight around his dick too much to handle. Pushing into him sharply, he angled himself just so; Patrick practically shouted with pleasure. “There we go,” Pete smirked, knowing he’d found Patrick’s otherwise elusive prostate. He continued his thrusts at just the right angle, hitting that spot repeatedly. 

“Oh, fuck, _Pete!_ ” Patrick’s cock was red and leaking pre-cum onto the carpet, and he desperately needed to cum. Pete didn’t let up, didn’t stop his assault on his prostate, hitting it with each thrust. “I’m not gonna last, _fuck_ , Pete please let me cum!” 

Pete smirked as Patrick begged for his release; he’d never told Patrick he _couldn’t_ cum, but he appreciated how submissive he naturally was. Taking pity on him, Pete wrapped his hand around Patrick’s cock and began to stroke. The broken moan that fell from Patrick’s lips was enough to nearly send Pete over his own edge. 

“That’s it, Patrick,” he encouraged, feeling the cock in his hand begin to twitch, “cum for me, baby. That’s it.” 

Patrick cried out as his orgasm pulsed through his body, shaking him, making his ass clench around Pete’s dick. He thought he heard Pete moaning his name behind him as his hips stuttered, stilling completely as he felt Pete’s release filling him up. Patrick’s cum was covering Pete’s hand, and some of it had wound up on the floor; as Pete slowly pulled out, he felt some of his release roll down the back of his thighs. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Pete whispered, looking at how filthy Patrick was, lace panties still around his thighs. They were both utterly spent, Pete standing on wobbly legs as he shuffled to the bathroom to grab a towel. When he came back, towel in hand, he found Patrick on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

“What’s wrong?” Pete felt a sudden sense of dread filling his stomach. 

“Oh, nothing,” Patrick waved a hand, “just tired.” He smiled up at Pete as he knelt beside him and began to clean him up. He hesitated at pulling up the pair of women’s underwear. 

“Do you...” he looked from Patrick to the underwear, “do you wanna keep these on?” 

Patrick laughed, lifting his legs and removing the underwear. “I’ll put them away for now,” he said softly. “Guess I should probably wash them.” 

Pete couldn’t help but smile down at his friend, admiring his flushed form. “Was this okay? I mean... we’ve never done this before, and it just kind of happened. You’re okay with it, right?” 

“Pete,” Patrick sighed, extending an arm, “come here.” Pete shuffled his way into Patrick’s arms, resting his cheek against his chest. “It was more than fine. It was _amazing_.” He felt a light kiss pressed to his forehead. “I, uh... I kinda wanna do it again.” 

“What, right now?!” Pete sat up, shocked that Patrick was so insatiable. 

“No, you idiot, I meant in the future,” he chuckled, pulling Pete back down to his chest. “I like you. A lot.” 

Pete smiled to himself, thankful Patrick couldn’t see the blush rising on his cheeks. “Yeah. I like you too, Patrick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
